Orange
by Zeero
Summary: Ich geb's zu, ich steh auf Seifenopern... Steinigt mich...
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Orange  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Zeero  
  
e-Mail: Lu.Nagmx.net  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört mir nicht und ich befürchte, dabei wird es auch bleiben.  
  
Persönlicher Kommentar: Der Titel hat rein gar nichts mit der Geschichte zu tun, ich fand nur, er würde gut klingen.  
  
Datum: 01.07.2004 - 17:49  
  
Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch. Die Vöglein zwitscherten, die Sonne schien und alles war noch ruhig hier in den Außenbezirken Brooklyns.  
  
Etwas kitzelte Duo in der Nase, nur was? Hm...  
  
Ah, genau! Seine Mutter kochte Kaffee!   
  
Das tat sie jeden Morgen. Ohne ihre morgendliche Tasse Kaffee war der Tag für sie gelaufen. Auch als sein Vater sie vor einem halben Jahr verlassen hatte und sie von Seattle hier nach New York gezogen waren, hatte sich das nicht geändert.  
  
Sekunde mal... Musste seine Mutter nicht später als er aufstehen...? Entscheidend später...?  
  
Duo warf einen nüchternen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Stehen geblieben. Gut, dann würde er eben auf der großen Wanduhr nachsehen, wieviel Uhr es war.   
  
So, es war jetzt genau... "Oh, verdammt."  
  
Damit war es vorbei mit dem ruhigen Morgen.  
  
Duo störte sich nicht daran, dass er mehr aus dem Bett fiel als sprang, er war viel mehr damit beschäftigt, sich halbwegs passende Klamotten aus dem Schrank zu ziehen, während er versuchte, seine Haare wenigstens notdürftig zu kämmen.  
  
Hose zu, Schuhe an, Tasche geschnappt und dann noch schnell ins Bad gerannt, um Zahnpasta und -bürste einzupacken. Zähne konnte er schließlich auch später in der kleinen Pause auf dem Schulklo tun. Jetzt hieß es erstmal, den Bus noch zu erwischen.   
  
Als Mrs. Maxwell ihren Sohn die Treppe hinunter poltern hörte, wunderte sie sich nicht besonders. Eigentlich hätte sie sich viel mehr gewundert, wenn er pünktlich aufgestanden wäre.   
  
Das war nämlich noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Dafür waren seine Ausreden allerdings wirklich kreativ. Von "Ich hab die Zimmertür nicht gefunden, also konnte ich nicht raus." bis "Die Aliens haben gesagt, sie würden mich pünktlich wieder absetzen, aber sie haben gelogen." war praktisch alles schon mal dabei gewesen.  
  
"Und, Duo? Was war es diesmal? Haben deine Vorhänge beschlossen, sich spontan selbst zu entzünden?"  
  
"Mein Wecker ist stehen geblieben", kam die Antwort, während er sich einen verkohlten Toast mit Erdnussbutter und Bio-Orangenmarmelade bestrich.  
  
"Die Ausrede, in der du behauptet hast, Bruce Willis sei dir im Traum erschienen und hätte dir erklärt, dass der Himmel sich feuerrot färben und die Welt untergehen würde, wenn du nicht noch fünf Minuten liegen bleibst, hat mir besser gefallen."  
  
"Aber es ist wahr!"  
  
"Natürlich, und letzte Woche hat dich auch wirklich deine Nachttischlampe angefallen..."  
  
Duo kam sich verschaukelt vor und da half nur eins: Schmollen. Da dafür aber leider keine Zeit mehr war, schnappte er sich die weiße Papiertüte, in der er sein Mittagessen vermutete, vom Tisch und rannte, nachdem er ein kurzes "Bis heut Abend!" ebrüllt hatte, mit der verzweifelten Hoffnung los, dass der Schulbus eine gewaltige Verspätung haben möge.  
  
Er hatte Glück. Als er - kurz vor einem asthmatischen Zusammenbruch - endlich die ersehnte Bushaltestelle erreichte, standen die anderen immernoch da. Auch seine Freunde: Heero, wie immer irgendwas lesend, Quatre, an Trowa klebend, Trowa, sich darüber freuend, dass Quatre an ihm klebte, und Wufei, destruktiv in die Weltgeschichte starrend.  
  
Duo war sich vollkommen sicher, aus Wufei würde mal was ganz Großes werden. Standbild oder so.  
  
Als er wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war, konnte er auch endlich hallo sagen: "Hallo."  
  
Keine Antwort. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet.   
  
Quatre und Trowa nahmen ihn nicht mal wahr. Und bei Wufei wusste man das nie so genau. War aber auch egal. Worum es ging, war: Heero ignorierte ihn, das war klar, und das musste geändert werden.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Keine Reaktion.  
  
"Heee-chaaan?!"  
  
Wieder keine Reaktion.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal, Heero!"  
  
"Duo, du hast Mundgeruch."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du hast Mundgeruch."  
  
"Naja, ich hab mir die Zähne noch nicht geputzt."  
  
"Das solltest du tun", erwiederte Heero, ohne von seinem Buch auch nur auf zu sehen. "Es gibt Dinge, die gelten in der heutigen Gesellschaft einfach als Vorraussetzung für soziale Integration."  
  
"Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr... Aber ich hab mein Zahnputzzeugs dabei! Krieg ich jetzt'n Sternchen auf die Nase?"  
  
"Hast wieder verschlafen?", kam es von Wufei.  
  
"Mein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt. Ich glaub, die Batterie ist alle."  
  
"Deine Ausreden waren auch schon mal besser."  
  
"Ja", nahm nun auch endlich Quatre an der Unterhaltung Teil. "Die, in der du behauptet hast, dein Spiegelbild würde ein Eigenleben entwickeln und sich über dich lustig machen, war gut."  
  
Irgendwann kam der Bus dann doch noch. Und irgendwann kamen sie sogar in der Schule an. Der Verkehr war Nerven zerfetzend, niemand konnte da pünktlich sein. Deswegen nahmen es die Lehrer einem wohl auch nicht übel, wenn man mal fünf Minuten später kam. Sie waren meistens eh noch nicht da. So wie auch heute. Deswegen war die Klasse auch mehr damit beschäftigt, noch schnell die Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben oder miteinander zu quatschen, als sich tatsächlich auf die bevorstehende Unterrichtsstunde vorzubereiten.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
...die rosa Puderquaste... Natürlich...  
  
Manchmal bereute Duo es, im Unterricht, soweit möglich, direkt neben Heero zu sitzen. Dies bedeutete nämlich zwangsläufig auch Relene Darlian und auf die konnte er nun wirklich verzichten.  
  
Gott allein wusste, wie das Weib es zur Schülersprecherin geschafft hatte. Duo für seinen Teil tippte dabei auf Wahlbetrug.  
  
Fakt war jedenfalls: Wann immer Relena Heero erwischen konnte, nagelte sie ihn fest - sowohl im wörtlichen als auch im übertragenden Sinne.  
  
Aber das mit Abstand Schlimmste daran war, dass es Heero durchaus gefiel und das gefiel Duo wiederrum ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Heero!"  
  
"Morgen, Relena."  
  
"Weißt du, eigentlich darf ich das ja noch nicht erzählen - alles noch top secret - aber für dich mach ich eine Ausnahme! Ich weiß ja, dass du Stillschweigen bewahren kannst!"  
  
"Ist ja auch so schwer zu erraten, nee?" Das war Duo und das war der Grund, warum Relena nicht antwortete.  
  
"Also, es ist so: Wie du sicherlich weißt, steht bald wieder der Schulball an und ich als Schülersprecherin sitze natürlich mit im Komitee."  
  
"Komm auf den Punkt!", mischte Duo sich wieder ein. Gott, konnte die nerven!  
  
Relena warf den - wie sie ihn nannte - 'Arsch mit Ohren' einen vernichtenden Blick zu und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder Heero.  
  
"Was ich sagen wollte, war, dass wir inzwischen das Motto beschlossen haben. Dieses Mal lautet es", und sie untermalte das Ganze mit einer gekünstelt dramtischen Geste, "Schwanensee!"  
  
"Das ist'n ungünstiges Motto für doch, oder? Ich mein, bei den vielen Federn fällt man als dumme Pute doch gar nicht mehr richtig auf."  
  
Zugegeben, Duo hielt sich wirklich nicht gerade vornehm zurück, wenn es darum ging, Relena eins rein zu drücken.   
  
Auf jeden Fall reichte es, um sie auf die Palme zu bringen: "Du! Du kannst doch ganz ruhig sein! Mit der würde doch eh keine hingehen! Tja, Idioten und Freaks wie du bleiben eben solo, also wirst du Heero und mich ja wohl hoffentlich an diesem Abend verschonen!"  
  
Verdammt, das saß. Niemand, nicht einmal Duo, konnte abstreiten, dass das Ganze einen wahren Kern hatte. Gut, dass er auf Mädchen keinen überwältigenden Reiz ausübte, war ihm so ziemlich egal, aber die Tatsache, dass sie dort mit Heero auftauchen würde und er nur dümmlich in der Ecke stehen und zuschauen konnte, sprengte das Freudenbarometer auch nicht gerade.  
  
Und zu dem viel ihm gerade in diesem Augenblick ums Verrecken nichts ein, was er darauf erwidern könnte. So klappte der Mund auf un wieder zu. Auf und wieder zu.   
  
Saublöde Situation.  
  
Und um das Ganze auch noch zu toppen, musste Heero ihr ja unbedingt einen Abschiedskuss aufdrücken, bevor sie endlich verschwand.  
  
Scheißtag.  
  
Mittagspause.  
  
Das war das Einzige, was Duos Laune jetzt noch retten konnte: Heiße Schokolade aus dem Automaten in der Aula und das in rauen Mengen.  
  
In der Regel bevorzugte er zwar die eher feste Form, aber die war in der Schule leider nur äußerst schwer aufzutreiben. Und seit dem seine Mum auf dem Gesundheitstrip war, sah das zu Hause dummerweise genauso aus.  
  
Duo warf die nötigen paar Cents in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und es passierte... gar nichts.   
  
Das konnte doch wahl nicht wahr sein! Jetzt gab's nicht mal Schokolade?!  
  
Er holte einmal aus, trat dann kräftig gegen den hilflosen Automaten und schrie aus vollem Leib: "Verdammtes Mistding!"  
  
"Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Er drehte sich um. Quatre, Trowa und Wufei. Achja, sie waren ja verabredet...  
  
Und Duo knutschte jetzt wahrscheinlich irgendwo mit Relena rum...  
  
"Dieses verdammte Scheißteil will verflixt nochmal eine Schokolade rausrücken!"  
  
Wufei ging souverän auf die leicht verschüchterte Maschine zu und drückte ebenso souverän einen kleinen, schwarzen Knopf. Dann erklang ein leichtes Surren und kaum 15 Sekunden später konnte er Duo einen dieses schicken Papierbächer reichen, der bis obenhin mit heißem Kakao gefüllt war.  
  
"Du musst schon auch den richtigen Knopf drücken, damit es funktioniert."  
  
Duo nahm einen Schluck und murmelte dann ein etwas verlegenes "Danke".  
  
"'n bisschen zickig heute, hm? Hast deine Tage oder was?"  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre hatte immer irgendwie das Bedürfnis, seine Freunde zu verteidigen, auch wenn sie das alleine wahrscheinlich viel besser hinbekamen.  
  
"Mein Blutzuckerspiegel ist auf'm absoluten Tiefpunkt", war die schlichte Antwort.  
  
"Du siehst auch ganz blass aus", bestätigte ihn Quatre und legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Stirn. "Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank werden, oder?"  
  
Duo schob die Hand wieder weg. "Nee, lass mal. Alles in Ordnung. Nur die Sache mit dem Blut. Und dem Zucker. Und dem Spiegel. Blutzuckerspiegel. Ihr wisst schon."  
  
Trowa beobachtete alles kritisch auf diese typische kritische Trowa-Art. "In dem Falle geb ich dir noch einen aus."  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
Und jetzt stand Duo da, in jeder Hand einen Becher heißer Schokolade und die gehörten ganz allein ihm, er würde nichts teilen, mit niemanden.  
  
Das war besser als Sex direkt nach dem Aufwachen. Das war der Himmel.  
  
"Habt ihr eigentlich schon vom nächsten Schulball gehört? Das Thema soll Schwanensee sein."  
  
Keine Schokolade der Welt konnte das wieder gut machen...  
  
"Trowa und ich gehen zusammen hin. Geht ihr auch?"  
  
"Ich wollt nicht", antwortete Duo.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ist doch doof. 'ne Party, die Relena organisiert hat, kann nichts taugen. Ich werd 'ne Packung Chips auf mein Zimmer schmuggeln und lesen."  
  
Alle starrten ich ungläubig an, bis Wufei schließlich ein "Du willst lesen?!" hervor brachte.  
  
"Was denn?" Ein kurzes Nippen am Kakao. "Ich hab nunmal keinen Fernseher in meinem Zimmer und irgendwas muss man ja tun."  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du lesen willst."  
  
"Du bist sicher, dass du nicht doch Fieber hast?", erkundigte sich Quatre verwirrt.  
  
"Darf ich etwa nicht mal mehr lesen?!" Sogar von Freunden wurde man in eine Kiste gesteckt.  
  
"Es wundert uns nur ein wenig...", versuchte es Wufei ausnahmseise mal mit Diplomatie.  
  
"Was ist denn mit dir?!", wurde er wütend von Duo angebrummt, der gleichzeitig noch einen der beiden Papierbecher vollständig leerte und die Überreste irgendwo hinter sich in die Menge feuerte. "Willst du etwa zu diesem bescheuerten Ball gehen?!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn auf 'nem Ball?"  
  
"Mädchen kennen lernen", erklärte ihm Trowa wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
"Und was will ich mit Mädchen?"  
  
"Das überlass ich ganz deiner Fantasie."  
  
"Mum! Ich bin zu Hause!"  
  
"Hey, Schatz! Ich bin in der Küche!"  
  
Vom Essensduft geleitet, schmiss Duo seine Schultasche in die nächst beste Ecke und machte sich auf den Weg zur Futterquelle.  
  
"Hi, Mum! Was gibt's zu essen?"  
  
"Tofu-Pizza mit Vollkornteigboden."  
  
Andere Teenager wussten nicht mal, dass es sowas überhaupt gab. Und er musste sowas essen. Regelmäßig. Für Duo als Süßigkeiten-Junkie war das die Hölle.  
  
"Kaffee, Schatz?"  
  
"Krieg ich Zucker?"  
  
"Nein, übermäßiger Zuckergenuss ist auf Dauer schlecht für den Blutdruck. [1] Und du als Mann wärst dann ja gleich doppelt gefährdet. Eine liebende Mutter kann sowas nicht verantworten."  
  
"Danke, Mum."  
  
"Gern geschehen, Schatz. Also, Kaffee?"  
  
"Mhm... Krieg ich wenigstens Milch?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht."  
  
Duo überstand das Abendessen. Lebend. Und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das vielleicht sogar das Schlimmste an der Sache, denn das bedeutete zwangsläufig auch, dass er es am nächsten Abend nochmal ertragen musste.  
  
Er war gerade fertig mit dem Geschirr spühlen, da klingelte es.  
  
"Ich geh schon!", rief er seiner Mutter entgegen, die wohl irgendwo im oberen Stockwerk etwas suchte. Die Unordentlichkeit hatte er zweigelsohne von ihr.  
  
Also ging er an dir Tür.  
  
"Hallo, Duo!"  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Komm rein."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Quatre folgte Duo in die Küche.  
  
"Kaffee?"  
  
"Mit Zucker?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Milch?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Habt ihr keinen Tee?"  
  
"Nur Kamille."  
  
"Dann nehm ich ein Glas Wasser."  
  
"Kein Problem."  
  
Duo öffnete die Tür des kleinen Hängeschrank über der Theke und holte ein Glas heraus, das er dann unter den aufgedrehten Wasserhahn hielt.  
  
"Nur lauwarm bitte. Ganz kalt mag ich nicht."  
  
"Geht klar."  
  
Dann war das Glas voll, Duo drehte den Wasserhahn wieder zu und reichte das bereits mehrfach erwähnte Wasserglas an Quatre weiter.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Wenn du noch eins willst, sag es nur. Wir haben mehr als genug davon."  
  
"Wasserleitungen sind was Tolles, nicht?"  
  
"Absolut. Ein Hoch auf die Zivilisation."  
  
"Darauf trinke ich."  
  
Er kippte das ganze Glas in einem Zug runter und verzog danach angewidert das Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist denn mit eurem Wasser los?"  
  
"Mum hat so'n Gerät einbauen lassen, dass die Keime aus dem Wasser filtern soll."  
  
"Schmeckt ja eklig."  
  
"Hätt' ich dir auch sagen können."  
  
"Warum hast du nicht?"  
  
"Na, wo wär denn da der Spaß geblieben?"  
  
Quatre sah ihn verdrießlich an. War der heute wieder nett drauf...   
  
Nach einer Zeit den sinnlosen einander Anstarrens, fragte Duo schließlich: "Tofu-Pizza? Wir haben noch welche übrig. Vom Abendessen, mein ich."  
  
Quatre strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er liebte Tofu-Pizza. Vor allem die selbst gemachte von Duos Mum. "Gerne."  
  
"Gut. Du musst sie aber kalt essen."  
  
Er stand auf, um das noch übrige Stück aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und auf einen Teller zu legen.   
  
"Oder du gibst mir ein wenig Zeit und ich mach sie im Backofen warm."  
  
"Wieso? Was ist denn mit eurer Mikrowelle passiert?"  
  
"Ach, nachdem Mum gelesen hat, dass die Dinger vielleicht Krebs verursachen können, hat sie sie versetzt und dafür dieses Wasserentkeimdingens besorgt."  
  
"Achso."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren die beiden auf Duos Zimmer umgezogen.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit wird, mit ihm darüber zu reden?"  
  
"Mit ihm darüber reden? Mit Heero Yuy? Dem Heero Yuy, den wir alle für seine aufgeschlossene Art lieben?"  
  
Quatre zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kenn nur den einen."  
  
"Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich mein, ich kann doch nicht einfach hingehen und sagen 'Ich liebe dich. So. Da hast's.' Er weiß ja noch nocht mal, dass ich nicht auf Frauen steh."  
  
"Das hättest du ihm eh längst mal sagen sollen."  
  
"So einfach ist das eben nicht."  
  
"Bei Trowa, Wufei und mir hattest du auch kein Problem damit."  
  
"Das ist was anderes, ich mein..."  
  
Duo seufzte einmal tief. Sein Blick löste sich von Quatre und wanderte scheinbar sinnlos in seinem Zimmer umher, nach etwas suchend, dass es vielleicht gar nicht gab.   
  
Dann blieb sein Blick an etwas hängen. Oder er blieb einfach nur hängen, ohne einen Grund dafür zu haben. So genau konnte Quatre das nicht sagen.  
  
"Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wie er reagiert."  
  
Quatre sah seinen Freund mitleidig an. Er konnte Duos Gefühle gut verstehen. Vor allem seine Angst. Er selbst hatte damals auch Probleme damit, seine wahren Gefühle gegenüber Trowa zu äußern.  
  
Und hier sah die Sache nochmal anders aus. Heero hatte eine Freundin, Trowa hatte für so etwas nie wirkliches Interesse gezeigt. Aber wenn er Duo so traurig aus dem Fenster starren sah, wusste er, dass er etwas unternehmen musste. Und das tat er dann auch.  
  
"Ich hab gerade etwas beschlossen."  
  
"Ja?" Duo sah wieder vom Fenster weg.  
  
"Wir gehen aus."  
  
"Hö?"  
  
"Wir gehen aus. Heute Abend. Nur du und ich."  
  
Voller Enthusiasmus stadn Quatre vom Bett auf, klatsche von sich selbst begeistert in die Hände und stürmte kurz darauf zur Zimmertür hinaus auf den Flur. "Ich ruf Trowa an!"  
  
"Dann sind das aber nicht mehr nur du und ich, das ist dir klar, ja?"  
  
Quatre rief Trowa an. Und wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte dieser gerade Besuch von Wufei.   
  
Der Plan, an diesem Abend um die Häuser zu ziehen, stand also.   
  
Und kaum eine Stunde später standen die vier die Hühner auf der Stange vor dem von Quatre gewählten Ausflugsziel.  
  
Wufei begutachtete seine Umgebung kritisch.  
  
Die Poster, die an den Wänden des Gebäudes klebten, die Leuchtschrift, die wirklich eindeutige Worte zeigte, und vor allem die Jugendlichen oder jungen Erwachsenen, die überall herumhiengen, heftigst knutschensd und dabei auch noch allesamt männlich waren - das alles betrachtete er als eindeutiges Zeichen.  
  
"Ihr habt mich in eine Schwulenbar geschleppt."  
  
"Das haben wir", bestätigte Quatre.  
  
"Ich werde euch nie wieder unsere Ausflugsziele bestimmen lassen, das steht fest."  
  
Aber es half nichts, sie waren bereits da, und wenn er sich auch tausend mal schwor, nie wieder mit diesen Trotteln auszugehen, heute musste er wohl oder übel durch.  
  
Die Zeit verging viel zu langsam, von Techno bekam er Kopfweh und dass Trowa und Quatre sich kaum 50 Zentimer von ihm entfernt an die Wäsche gingen, hellte seine Laune auch nicht gerade auf. Und wo zum Teufel war eigentlich Duo?! Waren sie wegen dem Dppen nicht überhaupt hier?!  
  
Langsam ehrlich angepisst ließ Wufei seinen Blick durch die, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu volle Disco schweifen. Duo fand er schließlich in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke. Oder zumindest vermutete, dass es Duo war. Gab nicht so viele Jungs mit langen Zöpfen. Aber was tat der Doofmann das eigentlich?  
  
Wufei strengte seine Augen an, formte sie zu kleinen Schlitzen und spähte durch die Neonlichter, von denen ihm langsam aber sicher ziemlich übel wurde. Vielleicht lag das aber auch am Alkohol. Er hatte noch nie sehr viel vertragen.   
  
Als er endlich erkannte, was Duo da tat, wollte er es gar nicht mehr wissen. Und, nein, er wollte auch nicht wissen, wer das Kerlchen war, mit dem er es tat.   
  
Resignierend blickte Wufei zur Seite und stellte fest, dass Quatre und Trowa offensichtlich mit dem Vorspiel fertig waren. Toll.  
  
Inzwischen ernsthaft beleidigt stand er auf und setzte sich an die Bar. Er würde sich so sehr betrinken, dass er nicht mehr würde laufen können. Sollten diese drei Notgeilen doch gucken, wie sie ihm später Heim schleppten. Ihm war es egal.  
  
Er hatte gerade den dritten Tequila Sunrise runtergekippt, da legte sich unerwartet und unerwünscht ein Arm um seine Schultern und der dazugehörige Hintern setzte sich auf den Hocker neben ihn. "Hi."  
  
Wer war das denn?, dachte sich Wufei, als er den Mann kritisch musterte. Mann, der hatte fast so 'ne doofe Frisur wie Duo.  
  
"Ich bin Zechs und du?"  
  
"Ich bin genervt." Aber das störte Zechs nicht.  
  
"Bist du allein hier? Du sitzt hier so einsam und verlassen."  
  
"Mein Ego und ich kommen ganz gut alleine klar."  
  
"Hast du einen Freund?"  
  
Wufei fand, dass das ein echt beschissener Abend war.  
  
"Wenn ich ja sage, haust du dann ab und lässt mich in Ruhe?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Spitze...  
  
"Wie wär's?", sagte Zechs und deutete auf Wufeis leeres Glas. "Kann ich dir noch einen ausgeben?"  
  
In Wufeis Kopf ratterte es.  
  
Alkohol. Kostenloser Alkohol. Das könnte das Betrinken erleichtern.  
  
"Öhm... Klar!"  
  
Im Hintergrund lief Norah Jones' neues Album, im Vordegrund hörte man Relena kichern. "Nicht, Heero. Das kitzelt."   
  
Die blütenweise Bettwäsche knisterte, als Heero sich aufsetze. Auch Relena setzte sich auf und sah ihren Freund besorgt an.  
  
In diesem gedämmten Licht sah er einfach wudnervoll aus, vor allem, wenn er so geheimnisvoll auf den CD-Player starrte.  
  
"Was hast du?"  
  
"Das macht mich wahnsinnig."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Norah Jones. Hast du Nightwish?"  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid."  
  
"So..."  
  
Trotzdem starrte er weiter den CD-Player an.  
  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde das Gerät expldieren, dachte Relena. Sie rückte noch ein Stückchen näher und knöpfte sich die Bluse zu.  
  
"An was denkst du, Liebling?"  
  
"Nichts besonderes. Ich möchte Norah Jones töten."  
  
Relena stutze verwirrt und Heero begann, gelangeilt an die Decke zu starren: "Was meinst du? Was machen die Jungs gerade?"  
  
"Was für Jungs?"  
  
"Meine Jungs."  
  
"Du hast Jungs?"  
  
Im exakt selben Moment steckte Duo seine Zunge in den Mund von irgendjemanden namens Gary. Gary störte das kaum. Um ehrlich zu sein, gefiel es ihm sogar recht gut.  
  
Dummerweise brauchen Menschen Luft zum atmen und da Duo und Gary nunmal Menschen waren und dementsprechend auch atmen mussten, lösten sie sich voneinander.   
  
Schwer atmend sah Duo sich von ihrer Ecke aus in dem großen Raum um. Die Menge bewegte sich wie in Trance und durch das schwummrige Licht, fand er, wirkten sie ein bisschen wie das Meer in Aufruhr. Nur mit mehr Bass.  
  
Von seinen Freunden konnte er nirgendswo etwas entdecken.   
  
Er spürte Garys Atem an seinem Ohr. Er spürte auch, wie dessen Hände über seine Brust nach unten strichen und schließlich an einem Ort ankamen, den Duo bereist seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen.  
  
"Ich wohn hier ganz in der Nähe", wisperte Gary gegen sein Ohr und obwohl er nur flüsterte und Duo gleichzeitig noch der Techno-Beat in den Ohren dröhnte, konnte er jedes Wort ganz genau verstehen. "Willst du nicht mitkommen?"  
  
Auf einmal verspürte Duo das dringende Bedürfnis, einfach nur noch zu verschwinden.  
  
Zechs hatte kein Wort mehr gesagt. Er hatte Wufei noch einen Drink bestellt und seitdem herrschte zwischen ihnen Stille. Sie saßen einfach nur da und taten nichts. Und das Glas war auch schon wieder leer...  
  
Wufei war kurz davor, von sich aus ein Gespräch anzufangen, da klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter und errettete ihn so aus dieser misslichen Situation.  
  
"Wu-man, wir gehen!" Duo. Er war nie zuvor froh gewesen, Duo zu sehen, aber diesmal schon.  
  
"Hallelujah!", rief Wufei und rutschte vom Stuhl. "Endlich!"  
  
Kaum fünf Sekunden später war er schon mit Quatre und Duo verschwunden. Zechs Blick folgte der kleinen Gruppe und traf damit Trowas, der ihm nochmal höflich zunickte, kurz bevor auch er die Disco hinter sich ließ.  
  
Na, wenn das mal nichts war...!  
  
[1] Hab ich mal irgendwo aufgeschnappt, weiß aber nicht, ob's stimmt. Vermut mal, eher nicht. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Titel: Orange  
  
Teil: 2/? - Warum rauchen so ungesund ist  
  
Autor: Zeero  
  
e-Mail:   
  
Warnings: Shônen Ai, OOC, AU, extrem kitschig, wenig Handlung.  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing gehört mir nicht und ich befürchte, dabei wird es auch bleiben.  
  
Persönlicher Kommentar: Erst mal Danke an Alex, Sasa und Rebecca, meine Versuchstierchen. Und dann möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass 'Keep son singing my song' von Christina Aguilera ein geiles LIed ist.  
  
Datum: 01.08.2004 - 16:03  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt gerade Mathe.  
  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Ja, Mathe. Irgendwas mit Parabeln oder so. War ihm egal.  
  
Gelangweilt starrte er an die Decke. Die könnte auch mal wieder gestrichen werden.   
  
Er wollte nie wieder aufstehen.   
  
Genau. Er würde einen Briefkasten an sein Bett bauen, sich so einen typischen Einsiedler-Alm-Öhi-Bart wachsen lassen und Fernsehinterviews über sein verkorkstes Leben geben.   
  
"Duo?!"  
  
Das war dann wohl seine Mutter da vor der Tür.  
  
"Du hast jetzt wirklich lang genug geschlafen! Steh auf, du musst zur Schule!"  
  
Ob es etwas half, wenn er sich in bester Greenpeace-Manier am Bett festkettete...?  
  
"Und sehen Sie, wenn Sie für x dann 5 einsetzen..."  
  
Der Lehrer kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn just in diesem Moment flog die Tür auf, knallte dumpf gegen die Wand und bevor sie durch den Druck wieder zurückprallen konnte, wurde sie von Duo festgehalten. Er knallte sie dafür dann selbst wieder zu, trampelte am Pult vorbei und ließ sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinen Stuhl neben Heero platschen.  
  
Die Klasse sagte nichts, der Lehrer sagte nichts und sogar Heero schien ehrlich überrrascht.  
  
"Ehm... Mr. Maxwell?", fragte der arme Lehrer langsam. Wenn Duo derart schlechte Laune hatte, war Vorsicht geboten.  
  
"Was?!", keifte der zurück und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
  
"Ich... ehm... bräuchte eine Entschuldigung ... für ihre Verspätung..." Er hielt bereits Ausschau nach dem nächst besten Loch.   
  
Aber Duo starrte nur so vor sich hin, bis: "Ach, schreiben Sie doch irgendwas auf!"  
  
"Aber das geht doch nicht...!"  
  
"Na, dann schreiben Sie eben, dass ich mich meinem Absatz im Gulli hängen geblieben bin und erst noch zum Schuster musste!" [1]  
  
Duos böser Blick ließ keinen Raum für Widerspruch, also tat Mr. Robinson wie befohlen.  
  
Es hatte gerade zur Pause geklingelt.   
  
Und beinahe wäre Quatre in Heero reingelaufen, als er aus seinem Hauswirtschaftskurs kam.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Heero? Hattest du nicht eben Mathe?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aber der Raum ist am anderen Ende des Gebäudes und es hat gerade erst geklingelt."  
  
Quatre wusste zwar, dass Heero sportlich war und ganz gern mal etwas Tempo an den Tag legte, aber das fand er dann doch etwas übertrieben.  
  
"Duo hat den Lehrer vergrault. Konnte früher gehen."  
  
"Ahja." Das war natürlich eine Erklärung. "Und wo ist er jetzt?"  
  
"Klo. Zähne putzen."  
  
"Der kam echt erst jetzt?" Das ist sogar für seine Verhältnisse spät. Was ist den passiert?"  
  
"Ist mit dem Absatz im Gulli hängen geblieben."  
  
Quatre ließ das einfach so stehen: "Gut, und was hab ich jetzt damit zu tun?"  
  
"Dacht, du weißt vielleicht, warum er so schlecht drauf ist."  
  
"Nein, sorry, hab ihn heut noch nicht gesprochen."  
  
"Hn." Und dann war Heero auch schon weg und auf seinen Weg in die Pause.  
  
Auch wenn er Duo heute noch nicht gesprochen hatte, er machte sich Sorgen. Gut, er machte sich immer Sorgen, aber wenn sogar Heero kam und nachfragte, musste es heute wirklich schlimm sein. Schlimmer sogar, als die üblichen Neurosen, die Duo nunmal einfach hatte.  
  
Quatre vermutete Duo auf dem Jungenschulklo mit Zahnbürste im Mund, folglich war er genau dahin unterwegs.   
  
Er stürmte nur so durch die Gänge und bemerkte Trowa so auch erst da, als er mit ihm zusammenstieß und sein Hinterteil Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss.  
  
"Hey, Trowa!"  
  
"Hey, Quatre."  
  
Ganz der Gentleman, der Trowa nunmal war, reichte er Quatre seine Hand zum Aufstehen, die dieser dankbar annahm.  
  
"Wo kommst du denn her?"  
  
"Kunst", antwortete Trowa und zeugte auf die Tür neben sich, auf der dick und fett 'ARTS' stand.  
  
"Achso, ja." Da war ja was... "Hast du Duo gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, aber..."  
  
"Okay, ich muss dann weiter!", sagte Quatre, als bereits los gelaufen war.   
  
Trowa drehte sich nach ihm um. Er konnte ihm nur noch nachsehen.  
  
Als Trowa den Pausenhof betrat, standen dort bereits Heero und Wufei und schwiegen sich an, während beide an ihren Pausenbroten rumkauten.  
  
Er ging geradewegs auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. Wo hast du denn deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?", fragte Wufei und schob sich den letzten Happen in den Mund.  
  
"Wen?", fragte Trowa verwirrt.  
  
"Quatre", antwortete Heero und machte sich davon, um sein Butterbrotpapier zu entsorgen.  
  
"Ach, der. Der hängt irgendwo mit Duo rum oder so."  
  
"Duo ist auf der Toilette."  
  
"Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Heero."  
  
Während dessen auf dem Jungenklo...  
  
Quatre steckte vorsichtig seinen hellblonden Kopf durch die mit Bakterien verseuchte Tür und sah sich um.   
  
"Duo?", fragte er und betrat den Raum jetzt ganz. Von diesem dumpfen, künstlichen Licht wurde ihm immer ganz übel. Oder es lag am Geruch.  
  
"Duo? Bist du hier?", fragte er nochmal und gab sich alle Mühe, nichts anzufassen aus Angst vor tödlichen Krankheiten wie Lepra oder der Pest.  
  
"Geh weg und lass mich in Ruhe!", kam es aus einer der Kabinen.   
  
Quatre folgte der Stimme und fand Duo auf dem heruntergeklappten Klodeckel sitzen, die Beine angezogen, die Arme um die Beine gewickelt und den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt.  
  
"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst weggehen", grummelte er nochmal.  
  
"Duo, was ist los?"  
  
"Was soll'n los sein?"  
  
"Weiß ich nicht, deswegen frag ich doch. Aber irgendwas muss los sein, wenn du hier auf dem Klo hockst und heulst."  
  
"Ich heul doch gar nicht."  
  
"Deine Augenringe sagen was anderes."  
  
"Sie lügen."  
  
Quatre wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Also setzte er sich mit Duo zusammen auf den Klodeckel. "Ruck mal." Und Duo ruckte.  
  
Toll. Jetzt saßen sie hier gemeinsam auf der Schultoilette, die von oben bis unten voll mit widerlichen Keimen war, und starrten die Wand an.  
  
Hm... Karl liebt Anna...  
  
"Also", begann Quatre von Neuem.  
  
"Also?", fragte Duo.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
"Anna von Karls heimlichen Gefühlen erzählen?"  
  
"Nein, ernsthaft."  
  
"Ich mein das ernst."  
  
"Spielen wir Karten?"  
  
"Hast du denn welche dabei?"  
  
"Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht welche."  
  
"Nee, bedaure."  
  
"Schade..."  
  
Und dann war wieder Ruhe.  
  
"Was meinst du? Wie wird Anna wohl reagieren?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Wer ist Anna?"  
  
Heero ließ gerade das Stückchen Papier in den dafür vorgesehenen Eimer fallen.   
  
Heute Morgen wurde darin noch Weizenbrot mit Leberwurst-Paprika-Aufstrich aufbewahrt, jetzt war es Müll. Die Dinge änderten sich eben rapide.  
  
"Hallo, Schatz!"  
  
Heero drehte sich um. "Morgen, Relena."  
  
"Wir haben uns heute noch gar nicht gesehen, nicht?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Eh... Wie war Mathe?"  
  
"Logisch."  
  
"Eh... Also... Ich hatte Hauswirtschaft."   
  
Keine Reaktion.   
  
"Mit Quatre."  
  
Immernoch nichts.  
  
"Bist du irgendwie wütend auf mich? Du bist so abweisend."  
  
Heero schien nur durch sie hindurch zu schauen. "Tut mir leid. Ich hab'n schlechten Tag. Das ist alles."  
  
"Wirklich?", fragte Relena und trat einen Schritt näher.  
  
"Wirklich."  
  
Relena lächelte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. Sie war ehrlich erleichtert, dass Heeros schlechte Laune nicht an ihr lag. Für sie war es sowas wie ein böser Traum, wenn sie daran dachte, ihn irgendwann mal zu verlieren, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr.  
  
Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, beugte sich vor und begann, ihn zu küssen.  
  
Heero erwiderte den Kuss nur zögernd. Es beschäftigte ihn viel zu sehr, was mit Duo los war.  
  
Es hatte bereits geklingelt und theoretisch hätte Trowa jetzt Biologie mit Quatre gehabt, praktisch saß er allerdings allein vor seinem Mikroskop und zerlegte eine Zwiebel in ihre Einzelteile.   
  
Überhaupt hatte er heute noch nicht sehr viel von seinem Freund gehabt. Um genau zu sein, er hatte noch gar nichts von ihm gehabt. Nachdem Quatre von einer seiner Schwestern zur Schule gefahren worden war, konnten sie nicht mal im Bus miteinander reden. Dann hatte er ihn für fünf Sekunden in der Mittagspause gesehen und seitdem war er spurlos verschwunden.   
  
Der zieht bestimmt irgendwo mit Duo rum, dachte Trowa beleidigt. Und er saß hier und durfte an dieser blöden Zwiebel rumschnippeln... Toll...  
  
Quatre und Duo waren allerdings nicht die Einzigen, die dem Unterricht fern blieben. Auch Wufei zog es vor, einfach blau zu machen.   
  
Er hatte eh nur Französisch und wer brauchte das schon? Er nicht. Er wollte eh nicht nach Frankreich. Frankreich war doof. Und voller Franzosen.   
  
Da verbrachte er seine Zeit lieber damit, hier vor der Schule zu sitzen, eine zu rauchen [2] und einfach nur den Autos beim Fahren zu zu sehen. Die gute Luft in New York war doch immer wieder erfrischend.  
  
Entspannt steckte er sich seine Zigarette an - oder sagen wir, er wollte sich entspannt seine Zigarette anstecken. Denn da merkte er, dass er wohl sein Feuerzeug vergessen haben musste. Nicht in der Schultasche, nicht in der Jackentasche, nicht in der Hosentasche und in den Schuhen dummerweise auch nicht.   
  
Mist. Was jetzt?  
  
Wufei überlegte schon, sich doch noch mit Französisch zu beschäftigen, da hielt ihm jemand ein brennendes Streichholz unter die Nase.  
  
Ohne groß nachzudenken, zündete er seine Zigarette an und nahm erst mal einen tiefen Zug. Das tat gut!  
  
Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Feurspender um und erblickte Zechs.  
  
"Hey, Engelchen!"  
  
Er würde nie wieder Französisch blau machen. Nie wieder.  
  
Zechs saß bereits neben ihm, da fragte er erst: "Darf ich mich setzen?"  
  
Wufei antwortete gar nicht. Hätte eh nichts mehr gebracht.  
  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war Französisch bei Madame Ducroix gar nicht so schlecht. Und es konnte schließlich nie schaden, eine Fremdsprache zu beherrschen. Was war, wenn er jetzt mal nach Europa wollte?  
  
"Fragst du dich gar nicht, woher ich weiß, dass du hier zur Schule gehst?"  
  
Wufei fragte sich eher, warum er noch hier war und nicht einfach wegrannte.   
  
Die Antwort dafür qualmte in seiner Hand. Rauchen im Rennen war nunmal gar nicht so einfach. Von der mangelnden Kondition mal ganz zu schweigen.  
  
"Hey, Engelchen. Keine Antwort?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich rauche."  
  
"Krieg ich auch eine?"  
  
Wufei überlegte kurz und reichte seine Packung Zigaretten dann an Zechs weiter.   
  
Was soll's, dachte er sich. Er hatte ja schließlich auch Feuer bekommen.  
  
Heero und Relena schlugen ihre Zeit im Chemieunterricht tot.  
  
"Mir ist das alles ein Rätsel", sagte Relena, zeigte auf die Tafel und bemerkte, dass Heero sie vollkommen ignorierte.  
  
"Chemie ist doof", schob sie noch hinterher und versuchte daraufhin tatsächlich, noch ein bisschen aufzupassen. Dummerweise schweiften ihre Gedanken immer zu einem Punkt etwa 80 Zentimeter weiter rechts von ihr.  
  
Irgendetwas mit Heero war anders und irgendwie wollte er auch nicht darüber reden. Zumindest nicht mit ihr.  
  
Während dessen saßen sich Duo und Quatre weiter ihre Hintern auf dem schulischen Jungenklo platt.   
  
"Willst du nicht doch darüber reden?" Quatre hasste öffentliche Toiletten. Die stanken fürchterlich.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Es könnte dir aber gut tun."  
  
"Ich will nicht darüber reden."  
  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
  
"Wirklich nicht."  
  
"Denk lieber noch mal darüber nach."  
  
"Das tu ich."  
  
"Gut."  
  
Quatre konnte es ja kaum aus ihm herausprügeln. Zum einen hielt er das definitiv nicht für den richtigen Weg und zum anderen hätte er gegen Duo eh keine Chance.  
  
Eigentlich wusste er sowieso schon, wo Duos Problem lag. Der Junge gestern in der Disco hing, Quatres Vermutung nach, direkt in der Sache mit drin.   
  
Es war nicht Duos Art, sich einfach an irgendjemanden ran zu schmeißen, vor allem, wo er doch bis über beide Ohren in Heero verliebt war.  
  
Dabei wollte er ihn mit dem Discobesuch nur aufmuntern... Der Schuss war voll nach hinten los gegangen.   
  
Quatre rümpfte angewidert die Nase. Der Gestank war wirklich nicht zu ertragen. Zum Glück war Trowa Sitzpinkler.  
  
"Gehen wir wieder in den Unterricht, Duo?"  
  
"Gib mir bitte noch fünf Minuten."  
  
Duo knallte die arme Haustür zu und schmiss sein Schulzeug in die Ecke. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Scheiß drauf. Er hatte jetzt echt andere Sorgen.  
  
Aber davor hatte er erst mal kräftigen Hunger.  
  
"Mum?!", brüllte er auf seinem Weg in die Küche. Und als er keine Antwort erhielt nochmal: "Mum?!"  
  
Dann fiel im ein, dass diese heute länger arbeiten musste und dementsprechend noch gar nicht da war...  
  
"Scheiße..."   
  
Und der Kühlschrank war auch leer... Natürlich, er hätte nach der Schule ja einkaufen gehen sollen...  
  
Was soll's?  
  
Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und machte sich nochmals auf den Weg. Dass im Wohnzimmer das Telefon klingelte, hörte er gar nicht mehr.  
  
"Und was ist jetzt mit Duo?", fragte Trowa bereits sichtlich gernevt, während er sich auf Quatres aufblasbarem Sofa ausbreitete.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Er geht nicht ran", antwortete der Couchbesitzer, der das Telefon anstarrte, als träge es die Schuld daran.  
  
"Vielleicht ist er noch nicht da!"  
  
"Vielleicht..."  
  
Trowa beobachtete Quatre, wie dieser den Hörer in seiner Hand beobachtete.   
  
Langsam stand Trowa von der blauen Plastikcouch auf und umarmte seinen Freund von hinten.  
  
"Schatz...?", nuschelte er in dessen Halsbeuge.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Müssen wir über Duo reden?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht", antwortete Quatre und drehte sich in der Umarmung um.  
  
Duo trottete gelangweilt durch den Supermarkt. Lebensmittel waren furchtbar uncool und einkaufen fand er auch doof.   
  
Er widmete sich gerade ausgiebig der Frage, welche Zahnpasta seine Zähne wohl am weißesten erscheinen lassen würde, da stürmte ein ziemlich lautes Pärchen in den Laden.  
  
"Warum willst du denn nicht auf meine Frage antworten, Wufei?!"  
  
"Ich will gar nicht mit dir reden!", schnaubte Wufei und drehte sich aufgebracht zu Zechs um.  
  
"Warum rennst du blöder Arsch mir - Gott verdammt nochmal - eigentlich die ganze Zeit hinterher?! Diese Stadt hat über 9000000 Einwohner! Da wird sich ja wohl noch jemand anders finden, den du nerven kannst!"  
  
Duo luckte neugierig und darauf bedacht, möglichst unauffällig am Clearasil rumzufummeln, hinter dem Regal mit den Hygieneartikeln hevor. Also, Wufei kannte er ja, aber wer war der große Blonde?  
  
"Du bist nunmal einfach der Süßeste von allen!", kam die prompte Antwort.  
  
Wufei ließ ergeben den Kopf hängen und murmelte etwas, dass sich verdächtig wie ein "Warum hab ich auch gefragt...?" anhörte, bevor er sich mit der Absicht umdrehte, Zechs von nun an zu ignorieren, und sich auf den direkten Weg zum Gemüsestand machte.   
  
"Ich finde trotzdem, dass du mir antworten könntest."  
  
"Was soll ich denn darauf schon antworten. Du redest Mist, Zechs. Wir werden ganz bestimmt keine Organisation wie bei 'Weiß Kreuz' gründen und selbst wenn wir das irgendwann mal aus welchen Gründen auch immer tun sollten, werden wir sie ganz bestimmt nicht 'Neongelb' nennen! Da könnten wir sie ja gleich 'Blau-rosa karriert mit Rüschchen und lila Knöpfen' nennen!"  
  
"Was hast du gegen 'Blau-rosa karriert mit Rüschchen und lila Knöpfen'?"  
  
Duo widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit lieber wieder der Zahnpasta. Hm... Colgate Sensation White...  
  
"Ich hab mir überlegt", säuselte Relena in ihren mit rosa Plüsch und glitzernden Sternchen überzogenes Telefon, "dass ich mir vielleicht die Haare färben sollte. Was meinst du?"  
  
"Wieso willst du dir denn die Haare färben?", fragte Heero am anderen Ende der Leitung und kritzelte irgendetwas auf seinen Block, während er etwas in einem schrecklich nach Schule aussehendem Buch nachschlug.  
  
"Weiß nicht. Wäre doch mal was anderes. Dann seh ich aus wie Shannon Doherty."  
  
"Wer ist Shannon Doherty?"  
  
"Eine Schauspielerin. Brenda in 'Beverly Hills, 90210' und Prue in 'Charmed'."  
  
"Ach, die Brünette mit dem Hängebusen?"  
  
"Genau die."  
  
"Du willst 'nen Hängebusen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Braune Haare."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Willst du überhaupt irgendwie so aussehen wie Shannon Doherty?"  
  
"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Die ist mir nur als erstes eingefallen."  
  
"Schatz?!", rief Mrs. Maxwell, als sie Duos zerlumpte Schultasche in der Ecke liegen sah. "Bist du da?!"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Ich hab Fast Food dabei!"  
  
Wenn ihn das nicht rauslockte, dann gar nichts. Aber es blieb ruhig. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Auch egal, dachte sie sich, dann ess ich's eben selbst.   
  
Und sie verzog sich mit der Tüte mit dem großen 'M' ins Wohn-/Esszimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen fiel ihr ein blinkendes, kleines Licht an einem mittelgroßen, schwarzen Kasten auf. Der maxwell'sche Anrufbeantworter aus der Vorsteinzeit.   
  
Mrs. Maxwell drückte den Knopf, um die Nachricht abzufragen. Daraufhin deutete ein leises Knacken an, dass es los ging.   
  
"Bin ich dort bei Maxwell...? Also... Hier ist Rudolf Howatch, ich bin... äh... der Direktor an Duos Schule... Claire Maxwell, richtig...? Also, es gibt da, nun... ein kleines Problemchen... Wie soll ich sagen... Es würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich... nun... eh... morgen vielleicht in meinem Büro besuchen könnten, um über... die Sache... also... zu reden... Wir sehen uns dann...."  
  
Dann kam ein weiteres Knacken und die Nachricht war zu Ende.  
  
"...und dann hat Dorothy gesagt...", erzählte Relena gerade, als sie im Hintergrund eine Art Klingeln hörte. "Was war das?"  
  
"Was war was?", fragte Heero zurück, als er mit dem tragbaren Telefon in der Hand aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Ursprungsort dieses Geräusches machte.  
  
"Na, dieses DingDong-Ding da", erklärte Relena und wedelte dabei mit den Händen in der Gegend rum, völlig unabhängig davon, dass Heero das gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Das war vermutlich die Türklingel."  
  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht öffnete Heero die schwere Eichentür - und es erstarb sofort, als er sah, wer dort vor der Tür stand.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Duo?!", krächzte Heero.  
  
"Duo?!", krächzte auch Relena. "Was macht der denn bei dir?!"  
  
"Sekunde", sagte er in den Hörer und legte dann die Hand über die Muschel. "Duo, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ich bring dir Schokolade", lächelte Duo und hielt dabei begeistert eine Plastiktüte hoch, auf der ein fettes 'Tom's 24h Super Market' prankte. Dann deutete er auf das Innenleben des Hauses und fragte: "Kann ich reinkommen?"  
  
"Du fährst durch halb Brooklyn, um mir Schokolade zu bringen?!", fragte Heero ungläubig.  
  
"Ja. Kann ich JETZT reinkommen?"  
  
"Wart mal", bekam er zurück und Heero nahm die Hand wieder von der Muschel. "Relena, ich mach Schluss", verabschiedete er sich schnell und drückte die Taste zum Auflegen.  
  
Relena starrte ihren rosa Plüschhörer voller Unglauben an. "Wie, er macht Schluss?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir Schokolade bringst", meinte Heero und ließ die Tür hinter Duo ins Schloss fallen.  
  
"Warum nicht?", fragte Duo mit dem obligatorisch dümmlichen Grinsen.  
  
"Ich mag gar keine Schokolade."  
  
"Deswegen hab ich auch welche mit Rosinen drin dabei."  
  
"Ich versteh nicht, worauf du damit hinaus willst."  
  
"Das sagt man mir öfters."  
  
"Überrascht mich nicht."  
  
Erschöpft lag Quatre neben Trowa. Oder auf Trowa. Die eine Hälfte so, die andere so.  
  
Trowa strich ihm durch die kurzen Nackenhaare und Quatre schnurrte zufrieden.   
  
Warum konnte es nur nicht immer so sein? Er für seinen Teil könnte sich durchaus damit arrangieren, den Rest seines Lebens nackt mit der Liebe seinens Lebens auf der Couch herumzulümmeln.  
  
"Liebling, ich will dich ja jetzt nicht aus deinen Tagträumen reissen, aber deine Plastikcouch klebt ganz fürchterlich."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Und ich empfinde das als äußerst unangenehm. Ist nicht gegen dich gerichtet."  
  
"Nein, nein. Nur gegen mein Sofa. Ich versteh das", antwortete Quatre im gespielt schnippischen Tonfall. Trowa gab ihm dafür einen Schmatzer auf die Stirn. "Sei nicht sauer, Liebling."  
  
"Bin ich nicht."  
  
"Und was unternehmen wir jetzt wegen der Couch?"  
  
"Welcher Couch?"  
  
"Der klebrigen Couch."  
  
"Achso. Naja... Leg doch die Wolldecke drunter."  
  
"Aber dann haben wir nichts mehr, womit wir uns zudecken könnten."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Dann liegen wir im Freien."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Das könnte kalt sein, meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Ich wüsste schon was dagegen."  
  
"Anziehen?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Wir könnten auch von der Couch auf den Boden wechseln. Dann könnten wir die Decke behalten."  
  
"Ist vielleicht ein bisschen hart, oder?"  
  
"Seit wann stört dich das?"  
  
"Auch wahr..."  
  
Es war bereits dunkel, als Duo wieder zu Hause eintrudelte.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgeschlossen, schoss ihm ein Geruch in die Nase, den er überall wieder erkennen würde. Junk Food.   
  
Sein Instinkt trieb ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo seine Mum saß, sich im Fernsehen 'Seinfeld' ansah und gerade dabei war, sich den letzten Pommes Frites in den Mund zu schieben.  
  
Ein durch alle Knochen dringender Schrei ließ sie sich kurz verschlucken und richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Sohn, der noch immer in der Tür stand.  
  
"Duo?!"  
  
"Ah! Ich pack's nicht! Du warst bei McDonald's und hast mir nicht mal was übrig gelassen!"  
  
"Du warst ja nicht da!"  
  
"Trotzdem hättest du mir was übrig lassen können!"  
  
"Damit sich von dem Fett deine Blutgefäße verengen?! Bist du irre?!"  
  
Spitze... Was sollte man darauf auch antworten...   
  
"Hast du da Schokolade am Mundwinkel?"  
  
"Eh... Ich kann nichts dafür. Die hing an den Rosinen."  
  
Mrs. Maxwells Blick zeugte deutlich, was sie von dieser Ausrede hielt.  
  
"Heero hat mich gezwungen", schob Duo dann noch kleinlaut hinterher.  
  
[1] Aus Copyrightgründen muss ich sagen, dass diese Idee nicht von mir sondern von meiner besten Freundin und Nebensitzerin Sasa ist.  
  
[2] Rauchen ist ungesund und stink ganz fürchterlich. 


End file.
